Legacy of Bats & Iron
by viridianaln9
Summary: Things went a lot different for certain people. On that night in Gotham two people live and one dies. Howard survives the attack, this ends up with Brianna and Antonia being raised differently. Female Bruce, Female Tony.
1. Childhood Friends

**Legacy of Bats & Iron **

Summary: **Things went a lot different for certain people. On that night in Gotham two people live and one dies. Howard survives the attack; this ends up with Brianna and Antonia being raised differently.**

Note: **Okay, so I really hope that you guys like this story. So when I say a lot of things will be different I do mean, different I will be playing around with this. I hope you guys like it and continue to read it.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Don't own Batman under the Red Hood it belongs to Warner Bros.**

 **$LINE BREAK,INE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Legacy of Bats & Iron **

**One: Childhood Friends**

They were both known as the _'Darlings of the World'_ also the _'Princesses of New York and Gotham'_ so many names and yet no one could tell anything about them or truly anything about them. They wouldn't know that these two little girls in the future would become more important than many people suspected. That both would wear multiple mask and titles, the Mourning Daughters, the Party Girls, the Business Woman's, the Heroes, the Girlfriends, the Wives, the Mothers.

So many titles but they would not be broken, no matter how much the world seemed to want to do that.

#

Antonia Stark was looking at the Manor and she thought that it was a bit better than Stark Manor. She knew that in her child heart the one that her Father ignored and her Mother tried to help nourished but couldn't or wouldn't not to anger her Father. She would get it here. Sometimes in the darkest of time she wanted to be a Wayne instead of a Stark, they knew her Best friend was a genius but kept it a secret to give her a normal childhood.

"I want you to be behaved with the Wayne's, Antonia." Howard told her.

"Yes, sir." Antonia told him.

"Remember to have fun, Antonia." Maria Stark said to her daughter.

"Fun? Antonia needs to learn to be proactive, the fat that she is a woman will be hard enough, and she needs to learn who her competition will be later." Howard said.

"Brianna might be like her parents and not want to be involved."

"Don't be naïve, Maria; everyone knows that Martha Wayne in the one behind the Gotham Throne as people say." Howard said. Toni looked at her parents before she blocked them out of her mind, she didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think about losing her best friend at all because they had to grow up. when they finally arrived to the Manor, Toni didn't wait much after the car stopped before she climbed out of the car running toward her best friend who was running toward her as well coming down the stairs.

"Antonia!" Howard screamed and he stopped when he saw Thomas and Martha Wayne coming down the stair.

"Howard, Maria is good to have you visiting again." Thomas Wayne said with a smile. Martha was walking beside him and she was looking at the girls.

"Yes, is good that you will be having Antonia over for the summer." Howard said.

"Yes, well we're travelling I hope that is alright with you." Thomas said.

"Yes, I heard charity work." Howard said with a smile.

"Of course; what better way of showing the world to the girls, than in the front of the line?" Martha said. "Maria will you be staying with us?"

"I will be meeting you over there." Maria told Martha.

"Oh that's alright at-least there will be some help." Martha said with a smile. "Howard will you be there."

"I unfortunately can't I will be going on an expedition."

"How is that going?" Thomas asked.

"One day closer to finding, what I'm looking for." Howard answered.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Toni, you know it will be fun." Brianna said with a smile. The young girl was one year younger than her best friend but to them it didn't make a difference.

"Bri, we are going to the farm." Toni groaned.

"To Kansas, Mum says she got someone that could take the three of us in, while we stay helping around." Brianna told her.

"It couldn't have been that bad?" Toni said.

"Uh-huh; there were pictures, Mum wants us to learn humility."

"I have plenty of humility." Toni said.

"I think it will be fun, we've never been to a farm before." Brianna said.

"My Father said, I should start looking at you like my enemy." Toni told Brianna. Brianna looked at her friend and knew that _Mr. Stark_ which is what she called Howard in her mind wanted to hurt Toni.

"Why we could help our companies be better than any other companies in the world." Brianna told her.

"I didn't want to tell him about my plan; you know he's threatened me with disinheritance." Ton told her.

"Well, Mum and Dad can adopt you." Brianna said. "They've wanted to have another kid."

"You really think so."

"Uh-huh and Alfred will give you cookies all the time." Brianna said with a bright smile on her face.

"Well let's get to the farm, we might see something fun."

#

They had done so, gone to the farm to help the Tornado victims. Everyone was shocked to see such little girls looking around.

"Is that a cow?" Toni asked.

"Brianna, Antonia, come on we must meet Mrs. Kent she will be allowing us to stay with her family for the week." Martha Wayne said. The three women walked together to a farm, the man in-front looked really serious. The woman had a kind face.

"You must be Mrs. Wayne?" Mrs. Kent asked.

"You must be Martha Kent, nice to meet you." Mrs. Wayne said with a smile. "I will like to thank you for allowing us to stay with you for our time here, my husband is helping around already."

"It is no problem at all." Mrs. Kent said and looked at the two girls.

"This is my daughter Brianna and my honorary daughter Antonia." Martha said with a smile on her face.

"Nice to meet both of you."

"Nice, to meet you Mrs. Kent." Brianna and Toni said at the same time. Ms. Kent felt these two girls were adorable.

"Well, I have a son that is right around your age." Mrs. Kent said. "Clark! Come meet our guest."

They heard running and down came a boy with blue eyes and dark hair. He looked at the new girls and the woman standing there.

"Hello." He said shyly.

"Hi." Brianna said. Clark looked at the young girl and smile brightly at her.

"My name is Clark do both of you want to go play?"

"Yes." The girls answered him.

"Well that was fast." Martha Wayne said

"I hope the three of them get along." Martha Kent said.

"Ah, so your kid is like mine." Martha Wayne said, Martha Kent looked at Mrs. Wayne oddly, before smiling and told her. "Too odd for everyone else."

"Yes." Martha Kent said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Clark had been feeling normal for the first time as he had gain two friends, they were both odd and he sometimes didn't understand them. Namely he didn't understand that they had to leave and he knew that he wouldn't see them again.

"You know, we can write letters." Brianna said.

"I don't have that much time, but I can try." Toni said.

"I can write both of you." Clark told them, he was looking at Brianna and Toni with a bright smile on his face.

"We can try that." Brianna told him, hugging bye for the moment.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **I hope you guys like this first chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Chill of the Night

**Legacy of Bats & Iron **

Note: **I am really happy you guys liked the story's first chapter. I want to thank** _ **love toshiro dragon**_ **for the review. I also want to thank for the favorite and follows. So here we go with the second chapter.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Don't own Batman under the Red Hood it belongs to Warner Bros.**

 **$LINE BREAK,INE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Legacy of Bats & Iron**

 **Two: Chill Of The Night**

Brianna was jumping on her seat as her parents ate breakfast. Thomas and Martha looked at each other through their newspapers.

"What has you so excited Brianna?" Thomas asked his little daughter.

"Can we go, please?" Brianna asked showing her Father the newspaper and what was being announced.

" _The Mark of Zorro."_ Thomas read out-loud.

"Do you really wish to watch that?" Martha asked her.

"Yes." Brianna said with a smile.

"Alright, but we will have to go to the play your Mother wants to go afterwards." Thomas told her.

"Deal." Brianna said with a smile.

#

They went to watch the Mark of Zorro and Brianna came out of the movie with a bright smile and she was waving her arm around like if she was using a sword in her hand.

"I want to be like that, can I Daddy save the world from the bad guys." Brianna said waving the program as they walked.

"I guess we can start your fencing lessons when you're older." Thomas told her.

"Yes." Brianna said with a smile. Thomas looked around and saw that they had a shadow, and he sighed moving the two most important women in his life to the side, Alfred was waiting for them and they stood there.

"Did you have a good time Young Mistress Wayne?" Alfred asked.

"Yes! Daddy said he is going to get me fencing classes." Brianna said.

"When you are older?" Martha told her.

"See, Alfred it will be fun."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Stark Manor_

Toni and Brianna were both talking on the phone about the ark of Zorro. Jarvis had taken Toni to watch it.

"I know did you see it too."

"My Dad told me, he would take me to get lessons to fight like Zorro." Brianna told her.

"Oh, I wish I could take the class, but I want to find an easier way to fix the problem." Toni told her.

"True, but he still found it." Brianna said.

"Maybe, I can ask my parents and we can take the classes together?" Toni said.

"Yeah, we can be crime-fighting heroines." Brianna said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I'll be Captain America and you'll be…"

"The Dark Knight, but there's already a Captain America, Toni" Brianna told her.

"Well if my Dad finds him, and I marry him I can be Mrs. Captain America." Toni said with conviction. She had to admit that the only stories her Father only shared were of the Captain and if she had a little girl crush on him thinking of him as a Prince Charming well only Brianna knew.

"Okay, but I have to find my own Prince Charming." Brianna said.

"Yup, and we can double wedding everything." Toni said. The two young girls didn't notice that their mothers were listening to their conversation and hiding their smiles behind their hands.

"Okay."

"Oh you can marry the farm boy we met, Kent."

"His name is Clark, Toni." Brianna said.

"Yeah, well you can and I'll marry Captain America it will be nice." Toni said.

#

Later that day Maria Stark took her daughter walking with her. The conversation that she had heard though amusing, it worried her as well. She didn't want her daughter to just see the outside beauty, she hoped that she didn't. She was going to do something that Howard might not like, but it would be for the best.

"What are we doing Mummy?" Toni asked her.

"Antonia, I know you've heard plenty of stories about Captain America, including from Peggy Carter."

"Uh-huh."

"Well you have to remember that the Captain was also a young man, his name—"

"Was Steve Rogers and he was a kid from Brooklyn, I know that entire Mummy."

"Well he didn't always look like the history books portray him as."

"What did he look like?" Toni asked.

"Antonia, Mr. Rogers was a brave man, but many saw the bravery on this young man." Maria said giving Toni the picture. Toni looked at the picture of a very different Captain America. Maria didn't expect the reaction though, she had expected disappointment.

"Oh, Mum he looks so handsome!" Toni said with a bright little kid smile. "Can I keep it?'

"Yes." Maria said. Toni got down from the sofa and ran toward her room, knowing that she would have to hide her picture so that no one would ever find it. She put the picture inside her Sherlock Holmes collection book.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _A Month Later: Gotham_

The Wayne family had gone to the theater; it was the most boring place for Brianna at the moment. But she had given her word to come. She was scared. The people playing as bats scared her reminding her of when she had fallen down that hole.

She tried not to be scared because Knights were never scared. She thought nobody noticed until her Father touched her hand.

"Let's go." He told them. Martha smiled knowing that her daughter had been frightened and she didn't blame her or anything at all, she understood. That she was bored in the theater, she had been when she was younger.

As they got out of the theater, they knew they would have to walk a bit before Alfred arrived for them.

"We can go back there in a little while." Thomas said but Marth knew he was lying.

"Maybe we can come, when they bring the Phantom of the Opera."

"Yes, we can." Thomas said.

"Their no, bats?" Brianna asked.

"No." Martha told her.

"Okay, sorry about your play Mummy."

"Don't you worry dear?" Martha said. They heard walking behind them, but they didn't really pay attention until the man came out with a gun.

"Give me your wallet?" he said.

"Okay, take it easy." Thomas said giving his wallet, the man dropped it.

"I said jewelry too." the man picked up the wallet and he was going for the pearls Martha has around her neck, all Brianna heard was shot and her mother dropping as her pearls broke.

"No!" Thomas said and he saw shot too. The man looked at the two and Brianna just looked at her and ran away. Brianna fell to the floor, screaming.

"Thomas." Martha whispered. Thomas was looked at Brianna.

"Don't be afraid." He whispered to her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Okay so I am dropping things here and there that act as Easter eggs for future chapters. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Life Goes On

**Legacy of Bats & Iron **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **Guest**_ **for the review. I also want to thank for the favorite and follows. I have seen the voting poll in profile and I have seen the choices. Keep voting guys and gals just to remind you, you can vote 5 times when you vote.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Don't own Batman under the Red Hood it belongs to Warner Bros.**

 **$LINE BREAK,INE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Legacy of Bats & Iron**

 **Three: Life Goes On**

 _Five Months Later_

"Come on Bri; let's go see your Mum." Toni said trying to make Brianna feel better.

"She doesn't want to see me." Brianna told her. Alfred was listening to the two girls and felt terrible for his Young Miss Wayne. After the tragic loss of Thomas Wayne that Night things had gotten worst. Martha had ended up in a coma for three months and they had been afraid she would not wake up. She had not been able to attend Thomas's funeral, she had to wake to see that her husband had been buried. That and with the knowledge that she wouldn't be able to walk any time soon or at all. Martha had become depressed and a shut in, leaving her younger daughter with guilt and unable to do anything.

Maria Stark had come up with the idea of letting Toni come live with them for a while as to keep Brianna from breaking anymore.

"Let's just try." Toni didn't want to give up, Brianna was the brighter of the two and she didn't like that her best friend was beginning to turn so dark.

"Okay." Brianna said.

They both walked over to the Master bedroom and Brianna knocks on the door

"Who is it?" Martha asks.

"It's Toni and I." Brianna says.

"Well come inside both of you." Martha said. She looked at both girls, but the one she looked at more was her daughter, whom she knew that she had neglected and that she needed to get back on track on.

"Hi, Aunt Martha." Toni said.

"Hello, Toni." Martha said before turning to Brianna. "Brianna?"

"Mum?" she said looking at her and opened her eyes wide, when she saw her mother's arms wide opened. Brianna felt her eyes filled with tears and she crawled up the bed and hugged Martha close. Martha looked and pulled Toni as well to her.

#

Martha was getting used to her wheel chair and knowing that she was getting frustrated and needed to make a choice. One that would hurt, but knew it was for the best that Brianna didn't see her suffer.

"Are you certain of this Mistress Wayne?" Alfred asked her.

"I won't allow my daughter to see me like this; she will have Antonia with her."

"Mistress Wayne, I don't think you want to equal yourself with Mr. Stark." Alfred told her.

"I know, he will be happy if I do send Brianna over though, he will think that I would be giving him an edge, I know Mr. Earl, Obadiah and Stark think I have lost my edge and I can't give them that."

"Brianna."

"Brianna, will be fine Alfred I need to give my best to her now that Thomas is gone and I can't do that if I'm not one hundred percent." Martha said. Alfred nodded but some part of him knew that Brianna would not take it well and the pledge he had heard from Brianna in the night was something that worried him.

"Alright."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _St. Cross Academy_

Brianna and Toni were putting their clothes away in their dorm rooms.

"You're going to be fine." Toni told her. She was used to boarding school and well it did help that now she had her best friend with her.

"I still can't believe my Mum sent me here." Brianna said.

"We'll meet other people." Toni tried to make it better, but she knew that it wouldn't work as she was hoping.

#

They had met many people or people they would be dealing with in their future circles. Toni and Brianna disliked Norman Osborn and Lex Luthor so much it hurt. Mainly because both boys tended to almost try and pull their hair as jokes. Though they do have a few friends who are close to them.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Howard was getting excited, they were getting closer. He knew they were he knew they would find Captain America soon and they already had the cube that S.H.I.E.L.D. held in their facilities.

"Soon, he will be with us again." Howard told the Director.

"Are you sure about that Mr. Stark."

"I don't lie Nicholas; the Captain will soon be with us again."

"What about your daughter?"

"Antonia is boarding school and she will understand." Howard told Nicholas.

"I was just wondering if you wanted her to be monitored."

"You have her monitored as it is, I certainly hope so. Antonia is important and she will help S.H.I.E.L.D. reach a potential, like all the Starks have always done." Howard told him. He had no idea what he was setting up for his daughter.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. will make sure that Antonia is well taken care of." Nicholas told him.

"Good." Howard said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. The boarding school will come into play much later in the story. If you guys are wondering, Martha was shot around the same place that Barbara Gordon was shot by the Joker, leave a review and see you next time.**


	4. Death Is Still Roaming

**Legacy of Bats & Iron **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **Apple**_ **for the review. I also want to thank for the favorite and follows. I will be moving this story to T before it gets a bit stronger.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Don't own Batman under the Red Hood it belongs to Warner Bros.**

 **$LINE BREAK,INE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Legacy of Bats & Iron**

 **Four: Death Is Still Roaming**

Years had passed and the girls hard grown to be young ladies very different but very similar both wearing mask for their peers.

"You would think that Osborn would leave us alone." Toni said with a groan laying down in her bed.

"Well we would be a big investment." Brianna said with a smile.

"Well I don't care about that."

"Still pinning for the Captain?" Brianna asked giggling her eyebrows with and a smile on her face. That only ended with her having a pillow being thrown toward her face.

"Hey!"

"Why did you keep reminding me about it?" Toni said. "Look at it this way the man is never coming out of the ice." Toni sounded a bit bitter about it and Brianna knew the reason about it, it meant that Howard had gone on another _'Let's find Captain America Tour'_ she knew how much it annoyed Toni.

"You may never know, it might actually stop Howard from looking for his again." Brianna told her.

"I really don't care anymore." Toni told Brianna. "I don't think it matters."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Winter Holidays_

"Mum it's the Winter Holiday you promised…"

"We already told you Antonia that you're Mother and I will be leaving for two weeks." Howard told her.

"But…we were supposed to be together for the first time." Toni said.

"Toni dear, we will be back before you know it." Maria told her.

"Yeah, when I have to go back to the academy." Toni told her crossing her arms.

"Antonia stop acting like a child you understand that what I do is important." Howard told her.

"You're trying to find a man that has been under the ice for 59 years…you're looking for a lost cause!" Toni snapped and she didn't expect what happened next she just felt a burning heat on her cheek.

"Howard!" Maria said pulling Toni backwards and hugging her.

"Don't Maria; she needs to understand that finding Steve is not just for me it's for the betterment of the world." Howard said.

"I hate you!" Toni said moving away from Maria and walking away.

Maria followed her daughter toward her bedroom and she was laid own on her bed crying. Maria sat down on the bed with her going to touch Toni's head.

"Why is he looking for him Mum?"

"Your Father wants to do the right thing. Steve is someone he feels guilty over. Toni you need to understand…"

"I don't want to understand, why I was even born if I was only going to be ignore." Toni told her sitting up.

"I apologize that you feel that way, but I can tell you that you are the most important person in my world." Maria said and pulled Toni closer. "Tell you what?"

"What?" Toni asked.

"You can go over to the Wayne's for the Holidays and when we come back you and I will go on a girl's only trip." Maria told her. "You and me shopping in Europe and doing girly things."

"Really, you'll be with me." Toni said.

"Yes, I give you my word your vacation is for three weeks we're only gone for two and I'll be back just you and me." Maria told her.

"Okay." Toni told her with a smile. Maria hugged her tightly.

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"So will I Mum." Toni told her.

"Love you."

"Love you too." Toni replied to her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Wayne Manor_

Toni and Brianna were watching movies, while Martha was looking at paper work for Wayne Enterprises.

"Mum, you promised." Brianna said.

"I know, I know this is the last page I give you my word." Martha replied putting the page away. "I guess the Board of Directors can wait another day and I can be with my favorite girls."

"Come on Aunt Martha you're missing the best part." Toni said.

"I'm going." Martha answered and Alfred moved to carry her from her chair to the couch. She pulled both girls to her.

"Now, what have I missed so far?" Martha replied.

"We it is the Princess Bride." Brianna said.

"Oh, so has its inconcebible." Martha said with a wink just as they saw the Persian and Wesley battle of wits.

#

The girls had fallen asleep on the couch much later in the night, while Martha was looking over the paperwork.

"What is on you mind Mistress Wayne?" Alfred asked.

"I worry about Toni's parents." Martha told him. "Maria hasn't missed a call and she hasn't called for two days straight."

"It might be the signal and Mr. Stark is known to been incredibly busy." Alfred told her and Martha looked at him straight in the eye.

"You and I both know that Howard cannot stop Maria from calling Antonia." Martha told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The New Years was coming when a knock came to Wayne Manor. Toni was excited it for she knew that her Mother had come for her. Brianna and Martha came forward; Brianna was helping with the wheelchair. Alfred opened the door and on the other side stood Jarvis with Obadiah.

"Jarvis, did my Mum ask you to come for me?" Toni asked.

"Oh my dear girl, you haven't heard." Obadiah said.

"What?" Toni asked.

"Miss Stark you need to be very strong." Jarvis told her.

"Obadiah, what is the matter?" Martha asked.

"I'm afraid Antonia's parents suffered an accident." Obadiah answered. Toni's eyes went wide.

"No." Toni said.

"Maria has died." Obadiah said and flinched at the glare Martha gave him. Toni fell to the knees and Brianna went to hug her.

"At the bright side, Howard is alive in the hospital but alive." Obadiah said.

"Alfred please gets the car ready we are going to the hospital." Martha said.

"Right away, Ma'am."

"I don't want to go; I want to see my Mum." Toni told Martha.

"Antonia please understand everyone needs to see you supporting your Father for his great lost." Obadiah pleaded with her. "Just know that he is hurting just as you."

"You heard Antonia, Howard can wait." Martha told him, her voice hard and cold. "We are going to see Maria as I know that her body must have been transported and gotten ready for burial."

"Martha you must under—"

"Mrs. Wayne, Obadiah." Martha told him. "Come on girls, we are going."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The sky was dark and raining to the surprise of many. Toni was dressed in black with glassed covering her red eyes. Obadiah was trying to get near Toni. This time he couldn't as Martha and Brianna were both standing with her. Howard was standing next to them but he was looking straight, Brianna was holding Toni's hand.

"It's going to be alright." Brianna whispered to her. When the other's left and the only ones left were Martha, Brianna, Howard and Toni. The Father and Daughter had not spoken at all.

"This is your fault." Toni said walking away pulling Brianna with her. Howard looked at the grave and spoke to the only person there.

"I believe it is for the best that Antonia stays with you, until she returns school."

"She is leaving for college, just lost her mother and you don't care." Martha told him.

"You've been through this and pushed your daughter away, you're no better than I Martha." Howard told her.

"I did it to be better, not chasing a ghost." Martha said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LIN BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	5. Writing the Story

**Legacy of Bats & Iron **

Note: **I really hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **Red Water Rose**_ **for the review. I also want to thank for the new favorite and follows.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Don't own Batman under the Red Hood it belongs to Warner Bros.**

 **$LINE BREAK,INE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Legacy of Bats & Iron**

 **Five: Writing the Story**

 _Wayne Manor_

"I can't do this." Brianna said going inside the Manor and Martha came to the main parlor and saw her daughter.

"Brianna!" Martha said pulling her daughter toward her. Brianna had a black eye and her hair was disheveled and not wearing a coat that she had gotten for her seventeen birthday. "What on earth happened?"

"I can't do this anymore." Brianna said.

"Brianna, please explain, what you mean?" Martha asked.

"All of this Mum; I have to do something about it." Brianna told Martha and she could see it in her daughter. "I won't let this go one for much longer, I can't." She said walking away from her Mum.

"Ma'am." Alfred asked.

"Something tells me, I just lost part of my daughter." Martha said.

"She's still there; we just need to know what she plans." Alfred told her.

"I have a feeling I know what she plans." Martha said she remembered her promised to Thomas. She just hoped that she wouldn't lose her daughter to the same thing that made her lose her husband. She didn't know if she would be able to take it.

#

Brianna was putting her clothes in the bag; she knew that she wouldn't need much.

"Just for survival." Briana told herself.

"Are you sure?" she turned to see her Mum.

"I'm sorry Mum." Brianna said. "I have to go."

"I know." Martha said and wrapped her arms around daughter. She knew that it would be a while.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Stark Manor_

"What are you doing Antonia?" Howard asked. Toni looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He raised an eyebrow back. It had been a year since Edwin had died and both he and his daughter had just gotten even farther away from each other. It was even worse than when Maria had been alive.

"I'm asking a question."

"I don't know, why you're asking Howard." Toni told him. She was holding her luggage.

"You need to stay here for the ball."

"Look, Father." Toni said.

"Antonia."

"This isn't working Howard; I think we both know that." Toni said. "You don't want me here; I don't want to be here."

"Where are you going?" He asked but he knew the answer to that question.

"You and I both know where I'm going." Toni said.

"The Wayne's you are never going to be one of them." Howard told her. "You like it or not you are my daughter a Stark."

"I know, but I can be there."

"You leave this house and you won't be running Stark Industries."

"You and I both know that disinheriting me and if I leave to Wayne Manor that will only leave Martha with good PR." Toni said with a smile. She didn't expect the slap coming her way and she turned to Howard.

"Antonia." Howard said he seemed almost sorry. "I…you can leave I won't stop you."

"I still hate you." Toni told him.

#

Toni arrived to Wayne Manor and she wrapped her arms around Martha who hugged her.

"It's going to be alright."

"Are you sure?" Toni asked.

"Not really but I need to look at the bright side." Martha told her with a smile.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Airport_

The four people standing in the airport looked at each other.

"Alright." Toni says looking at Brianna. "You better come back to us alive you jerk."

"I will." Brianna said. Toni pulled her for a hug and Brianna returned it before she turns to Brianna.

"Mum." Briana says.

"Come my little girl." Martha says and pulled her on a hug. "You better be brave out there, I don't know what you're planning but I know that I have to be strong here."

"I'll be careful." Brianna said. She moved away and cleaned her face before she began to walk the stairs of the plane and looked at her small family. She knew the reason that she was doing it, she needed to make their world a better place.

"This is the right thing." she told no one.

Brianna sat on her chair and looked at them through the window.

Down on the tarmac Martha and Toni looked as the plane took off and saw as it disappeared and the light from the sun came forward.

"How long will it take before we see her again?" Martha said with tears in her eyes.

"It won't take long Aunt Martha." Toni said.

"Let's hope so dear." Martha said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK ,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	6. A Hero's Shield

**Legacy of Bats & Iron **

Note: **I really hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **Red Water Rose**_ **for the review. I also want to thank the new favorite and follows. Brianna and Toni have grown in this.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Don't own Batman under the Red Hood it belongs to Warner Bros.**

 **$LINE BREAK,INE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Legacy of Bats & Iron**

 **Six: A Hero's Shield**

 _3 years later_

Brianna was with Henry and he tried to kiss her. She moved her head away from him, ever since Ducard had brought her into the fold. His son Henry had tried to kiss her and woo her in every sense of the word. She felt nothing for him. Part of her was wondering if she had made the right choice to come with Ducard to train here. She had already trained.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Brianna told him.

"Why not?" Henry asked her.

"I don't feel that way for you Henry, now we have to train." She said moving away from him. She didn't see when Ducard stood next to his son.

"You must not push her, if we want Gotham to be ours you must bid your time." He told him.

"She won't pay attention to me, how do you expect me to woo her?" Henry asked his Father.

"Just give her time son." Ducard told him. Brianna was looking outside the mountain the snow and she smiled. She remembered that night a year ago.

*flashback*

 _Brianna was working in a bar trying to get money to survive so that she could move to the next project. She felt it somebody grabbing her backside for the third time in a row; it was the same group of men. She wanted to break his arm._

" _Hey will you stop it." she turned to see a young man with a beard dressed very much like one of the workers in the fishing boats._

" _Don't get involved with this." the man warned him._

 _Brianna moved toward him, to take his order._

" _Hello, good evening what can I get for you today?" she asked the young man turned to her._

" _Hello, what can I get?" he asked her._

" _Well the special will be best." She told him._

" _I guess the special it is then, Ria." He told her. Brianna looked at him and smiled._

" _I will get that right away for you…"_

" _Kent." He told her._

 _Brianna got Kent's food and they both smiled at each other. The other man had already left._

" _So, how long are you here for?" Brianna asked him._

" _Just for a few weeks." He told her. "What are you doing in a place like this?"_

" _Just finding myself." Brianna admits it to him and she didn't know the reason why? "Why are you out here?"_

" _The same thing." Kent told her. "Did you ever feel lost?"_

" _Yes, I suppose that's the reason I want to find myself." She told him. "I suppose I'll be seeing you here more."_

" _Yes." He told her before leaving._

 _#_

 _Brianna and Kent kept seeing each other outside the work. This night they were currently outside the apartment Brianna was renting._

" _I actually need to tell you something." He told her._

" _You're leaving in two days?" she told him._

" _Yes." He told her. He moved forward and kissed her. Brianna wrapped her arms around him. They made the decision and went inside the apartment._

*flashback*

Brianna looked at the snow and knew that she wouldn't see him again. She didn't regret it, letting Kent take her for that first time. She knew that he was lying about his name, just like she was. She wished and she knew it was stupid to see him again.

"You seem serious." Brianna turned to see Ducard looking at her.

"I am concentrating about the training to come." Brianna answered him.

"As it should be." Ducard told her. "Now we must speak about your surroundings, if I had been intending to kill you, you would have been dead."

Brianna looked at knife out and she blocked it, knowing she had another lesson and fight on her hands.

#

Clark was looking at the sky thinking about Ria. He knew that she was lying about her name, he had lied as well about his name; but he wished that he would see her once more.

"Joe come help us unload the dock, will you!" he heard the scream and he moved.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Gotham_

Toni was watching movies with Martha.

"Have you gotten anything from her?" Toni asked Martha.

"Just a small code telling me that she is alive." Martha told Toni. "Have you gone to visit your Father?"

"No, but I have to with being made CEO." Toni said.

"You have to remember to see your Father often." Martha told her.

"I know, I just don't want to get into a fight with him." Toni told her. "Last I heard from Obadiah, he went on another hunt for the Captain."

"It keeps him healthy." Martha said.

"He is looking for something that he won't find." Toni told her.

#

 _New York_

Toni was walking into the Manor. She had to come visit her Father to speak to her about the company. She had not really paid attention to her Father much.

"Father!" She screamed out to no one at all.

"Antonia!" she heard and turned to see her Father incredibly happy and even came to hug her. It surprised her because he had never really shown any emotion. She didn't know how to react to the act of affection.

"Howard." She says pushing him away.

"Antonia, I did it." he told her excitement in her eyes.

"What?" Toni asked him.

"Antonia, I found him." Howard told her.

"Who did you find?" Toni asked.

"I found the Captain." Howard told her. Toni looked at him confused and a part of her trying to find out what her Father was speaking about.

"What do you mean?" Toni asked. She got her answered when a voice came out of nowhere.

"Howard?" Toni turned around to see a tall blond man standing there.

"Who are you?" Toni asked.

"Antonia meet Steve Rogers." Howard said and Toni looked at him.

"How is he?" Toni asked because in-front of her was Captain America. Alive!

"It's a miracle don't you think." Howard said. Steve looked at her with a smile.

"Steve Rogers, Ma'am." He told her raising his hand for her to shake. Toni put her hand on his and shook it.

"Antonia Stark, Captain." She told him.

"Steve, Ma'am." Steve was looking at the young woman in-front of him and he had to admit that she was a beautiful dame. But he knew that he was older than her much older.

"Toni." She told him. She felt weird seeing her childhood crush standing right there and she was ignoring how her heart was going.

"I need to speak with you about the company." Toni told her Dad trying to get her mind back into it.

"Of course." Howard said and he turned to Steve. "Look at my girl, mighty proud of her I am she runs the company now."

Toni was looking at Howard and on how he was acting. She followed both men as they moved.

#

 _ **Gotham**_

"What?" Martha said not exactly believing what Antonia was telling her.

"Just like I'm telling you Aunt Martha, Dad found him."

"There has been nothing on the news." Martha said taking the tea from Alfred.

"Well it's him, I know they might be keeping it secret, but he is staying in Stark Manor." Toni told her.

"Will you be alright?" Martha asked all needed to know was that Toni was going to be alright.

"I suppose so, I mean I don't even live there I live here or in Malibu." Toni told her. "I'm going to be fine, my Father is not going to change."

#

 _ **SHIELD HQ**_

"Agent Parker, I have a new assignment for you." Director Fury told him, he passed a folder on the table.

Richard Parker looked at the folder and saw the picture of Antonia Stark.

"What do you want me to do?" Richard asked her.

"Keep an eye on her." Director Fury told him. Richard knew exactly, what he meant by that, he knew Mary would not be happy.

#

 _ **Stark Function**_

Toni was walking around her fake smile on her face.

"Ms. Stark is nice to meet you." She turned around to see a man standing there he was dark hair and wearing glasses.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"No, but I would like to." He told her. "Dr. Benjamin Parker."

"Well do a check up on me Doctor, Antonia Stark." Toni said it was flirting just the same.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. If you guys at wondering about Steve and Clark, you will get their points of view in another story. Don't forget to review.**


	7. Symbols

**Legacy of Bats & Iron **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank for the favorite and follows. So this is my last time jump so far.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Don't own Batman under the Red Hood it belongs to Warner Bros.**

 **$LINE BREAK,INE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Legacy of Bats & Iron**

 **Seven: Symbols**

 _ **Stark Manor**_

Toni didn't exactly know: what she was doing here? She would have prefer being in Malibu or Gotham. She also didn't expect be fighting with her Father once more. Thought she shouldn't have been surprise.

"Antonia listen to me." Howard told her.

"What do you want now?" Toni asked. "I have the company running at one hundred percent, what more can you want?"

"We need to talk about Benjamin." He told her. Toni turned to look at him; here was a crux of the matter. Benjamin Parker, her boyfriend the man she loved her Father hated him.

"What about him? Ben is great he's smart."

"He isn't good for you?" Howard said.

"Really this coming from you?" Toni said both of them didn't notice Steve was coming inside. He had been exercising when he came to hear screaming, something he knew that Howard tried to avoid, but he heard it anyway. It was surprising and at the same time not, Howard and Toni he had notice didn't get along very well.

"I am you Father."

"Since when?" Toni asked. "When your sperm gave half of my genetics, I don't know Howard because I don't recall you actually being there."

"I am trying to protect you." Howard snapped. "Do you honestly think I don't know, I wasn't the greatest Father, I am trying to make up for my mistakes, I know you don't think I can do it." Toni looked at him in surprise.

"Howard, look I'm very happy with Ben, he makes me happy." Toni said Howard looked at his daughter and pulled the only card he knew will make her see reason, he didn't like Benjamin Parker, he had a feeling about him, that wasn't right.

"Alright if he makes you as happy as you say, why haven't you brought him over to dinner, or better yet why haven't you presented him formally to Martha?" Howard asked. "It is a simple process Antonia if you bring him over to dinner were Martha of course will be present she would be able to tell you if the man is worthy enough for you, as you don't trust my judgement."

He left her standing there and Toni looked around the room.

"He has a point you know." Steve said. Toni turned to look at him.

"Not you too." Toni groan ignoring the fact that her stomach was doing flips that shouldn't happen as she was dating Ben for a reason. "Of course you would take his side."

"Toni you don't really know Benjamin he is just someone you see once in a while." Steve told her gently. He knew of course he knew he had grumbled about it to Howard a few times, that Ben was not someone he trusted, he had seen the man once with Toni and he didn't like him at all, there was just something about it that he couldn't stand.

"I see him plenty of times." Toni said, she knew she was lying.

"Look, why don't you do as your Father asks and you bring him over to Mrs. Wayne." Steve asked her.

"I don't…" Toni stopped when her phone rang. "Sorry, Cap I must take this."

"Hello Aunt Martha." Toni said and her face changed to something he noticed was shock. "No...Seriously!"

"I'll be right there." Toni said with a smile before hanging up.

"Is everything alright Toni?" he asked her.

"Yeah, everything is great." Toni told him giving him a quick hug out of nowhere. Steve was surprised but hugged her back.

"Is Mrs. Wayne fine, I know that losing her..."

"She lost nothing Steve that fucker Earl just wants control of Wayne Enterprises and he is not going to get it. Bri is alive and well."

"How can you be so sure?"

"She's coming home." Toni said with a bright smile, it was something he liked about her in a pure platonic friendship way.

"I suppose I will be seeing you later?" Steve told her.

"Maybe, bye Cap." She said moving and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. He watched her leave and didn't notice Howard standing there.

"Never." Steve said.

"What do you think of Benjamin?" he turned to see Howard standing there.

"Well I really shouldn't have an opinion should I?" Steve told him.

"Steve you've been unfrozen for 4 years, tell me I am asking you what do you think of this man?"

"I think he is hiding something." Steve told hi honestly there was a dark part of him that was saying this, but another part of him knew his gut wasn't lying.

"I'm going to find out, what it is?" Howard told him. "If Antonia won't listen to advice than she is going to listen to facts."

Steve didn't think so, he knew Toni; she was stubborn and she wouldn't stop dating.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _ **Gotham**_

"They believe I'm what?" Brianna asked Alfred, she was still dressed in a hobo outfit.

"Mister Earl went to search for you in England, when he couldn't find you he asked for a search and declared you dead a year ago your Mother slapped him." Alfred told her.

"God, Mum is going to kill me."

"I believe she might not be the only one." Alfred told her. Brianna breathed in, after everything she had gone through and saving Henry and Ducard, she didn't know exactly, what to do?

When she saw the city through the window, Alfred looked at her. He could tell that she had changed.

"What do you plan to do?" Alfred asked her.

"Change, Alfred a lot of change." She told him. "No longer will Gotham suffer fear, well not its citizens."

The jet landed and Brianna breathed in, she was going to see two of the most important people in her life. She got to the door and was able to see them. She climbed the stairs fast and hugged her Mum, who couldn't hold her tears back.

"Look at you, all grown up." Martha said touching Brianna's face.

"Sorry for being gone so long." Brianna said with a smile before turning to Toni.

"Come here your jerk." Toni said and both girls hugged each other.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _ **Malibu**_

"You must be incredibly exited?" Ben told Toni and they were lying on the couch. It was one of their date nights, Pepper was in charge for a while and she had freedom for a bit.

"What do you mean?" Toni asked.

"About your best friend being back from the dead." Ben told her. He knew that Fury didn't like it, that things had changed more now; he wanted Richard to get more involved with Toni. Mary had not been incredibly happy, but Fury had asked something of him that he didn't know if would be able to go through it.

"I'm happy because that means Aunt Martha won't be crying anymore." Toni said. "Now, why don't we worry about something else." She said with a smile and Richard looked at her, he knew why he was doing this but he felt guilty he had been feeling the guilt for a while now.

#

 _ **Gotham**_

"You changed." Richard told Brianna.

"How?" Brianna asked.

"You're not the same anymore." Richard told her. Brianna part of her knew that she was changed if what she had been doing at night was any kind of explanation.

"I think I'm being as always." Brianna told him.

"No, Brianna don't you get it, you almost burned your house down, I don't know but I think that is something daughters don't do." he told her.

"What are you trying to say?" Brianna demanded, she was sort grateful that the only thing that the League was able to burn down was the kitchen or then Mum would have killed her.

"It means this is the mask." Richard said touching her face. "Batwoman is your face your true one is the one that criminals fear out there."

"Richard…" Brianna began but he kissed her.

"When Brianna returns the one I knew, I'll be here." He said walking away. Brianna saw as he left before she looked at her mother who was coming out.

"You heard." Brianna said.

"No." Martha told her and saw the heartbreak there. "Now come inside, you have to help with the Kitchen remodel since your want-to-be Father in law burned my kitchen down."

"Ew, Mum!" Brianna said walked back. Martha grabbed her hand.

"If it was meant to be it will happen." Martha told her. She had a feeling though something weighing in her mind that Richard was not meant for Brianna.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _ **Stark Manor**_

Toni was moving all around the place Brianna and Martha were looking as she moved around.

"Toni?" Brianna asked.

"Are you sure Alfred is preparing everything?" Toni asked.

"Yes, Toni." Martha said.

"Well it seems Mr. Parker is late." They heard Howard said.

"He will be here." Toni told him.

"Now Howard give the poor boy a chance, he has a job you know." Martha said. "What does he do dear?"

"He is a scientist in Oscorp." Toni said.

"We'll make sure all of our secrets are hidden then, shouldn't we Martha, let me take you to the dining room." Howard said moving Martha's wheelchair toward the dining room.

"Toni, Miss Wayne, should I escort you?" Steve asked. Brianna looked at him and smiled knowing that he was trying not to make Toni feel bad.

"Yes." Brianna said. The doorbell rang and Toni almost flew to the door leaving Brianna and Steve standing there. "I guess you will be escorting me, I hope that isn't a disappointment Captain."

"Not at all." he told her. Brianna could tell he was a bit disappointed. Toni came back with a smile and a man on her arm. Brianna looked at him and something wasn't right.

"Bri! This is Benjamin my boyfriend." Toni said exited.

"Nice to meet you Benjamin." Brianna said and shook his hand and she felt the calluses and something occurred to her. This man wasn't who he was pretending to be.

"Nice to meet you; Miss Wayne." Richard Parker replied he had to keep the façade up and soon it will be over.

"Shall we go to dinner my Mother and Mr. Stark have been waiting to meet you?" Brianna said.

Dinner was one word: Awkward

Not many of them talked and the questions that Howard asked were really polite which surprised all the people at the table.

"So Benjamin, I hear from Antonia that you work as a Scientist for Oscorp it must be interesting." Howard said.

"Yes, it is." Richard replied and he didn't notice that he twitched but two people did.

"So should I be expecting a happy announcement soon, because I know you're not playing around with my little girl?"

"Dad." Toni said blushing.

"Howard, don't you think it's too soon." Steve said and both Martha and Brianna looked at each other.

"It's a normal question it's a natural one Martha asked that or Richard when he began dating Brianna a few months ago isn't that right?" Howard said.

"Well Howard that is correct and my Brianna has been dating Richard a bit less. I do hope you're not playing around with my oldest Mister Parker." Martha said and there was warning there. Richard saw.

"Well we are not getting married anytime soon." Toni said.

The dinner continued with veiled questions and both Howard and Martha weren't the only ones asking them. Steve and Brianna were asking them too. Something was really getting to them. Brianna because she suspected something wasn't right, Steve because he was pretending not to be jealous of the man.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	8. Surprise Betrayals

**Legacy of Bats & Iron **

Note: **Hi Guys, well I first want to thank my new favorites and follows. Okay, so after this chapter, the rating will be going up.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Don't own Batman under the Red Hood it belongs to Warner Bros.**

 **$LINE BREAK,INE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Legacy of Bats & Iron **

**Eight: Surprise Betrayals**

Brianna could admit for once in her life that she was happy. That part of her wanted to end it the battle for him.

"Brianna, I want us to be happy." Richard told her.

"I am happy, Harvey is helping everyone as you can see." Brianna said she could see the change in Gotham City for the first time. She was no Superman or Captain America. But she was making a difference in the world.

"Exactly." Richard told her.

"What are you saying?" Brianna asked.

"Harvey is the White Knight everyone needs, they don't need you we can finally be happy."

"Richard, I don't… Batwoman is needed specially now with that crazy man on the loose." Brianna told him. "I thought you understood."

"Brianna, I'm not asking you to choose." He told her giving her a kiss. Brianna kissed him back but she knew that he was going to make her choose.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Stark Manor Malibu_

Toni groaned her head hurt, she looked around and saw Benjamin next to her. she groan and fell back in the bed. This couldn't be happening. she got up slowly and grabbed her robe. She didn't remember last night but her body being undress she could imagine what had happened.

"Jarvis, are you up?" she asked.

"Mistress Stark it seems you shut me down last night." He answered back to her, but she looked around. She didn't remember doing that.

"What?" she asked.

"It seems you wanted to be alone with Master Benjamin." He told her.

"Antonia." She turned and saw Benjamin standing there.

"Hi Ben." She said and he came to touch her and she tried to keep the shutter from her showing, she felt revulsion. She didn't know the reason, but she knew it wasn't right something was wrong.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _SHIELD HQ-5 months later_

Alexander Pierce looked into Richard Parker's face and he smiled.

"Has it happened?" Pierce asked.

"Yes, I have the ring ready." Richard told him.

"Good, but I believe I have a mission for you and sadly Stark isn't involved I hope you weren't getting attached, it seems our planned failed." Pierce told him.

"What is the mission?" he asked.

"Just a small mission in Russia." Pierce said. "Mary will be going with you."

"Okay."

#

"Make a choice Batsy." Joker taunted her. She had gotten to the warehouse, where Richard was being held captive. When she opened the door it wasn't Richard there but Harvey.

"Oh it seems the Princess's Groom is fated to die." He said.

"No." Batwoman said.

"Batwoman." Harvey said and Batwoman said him as she heard Richard's last words.

"Tell Brianna I love her."

The explosion happened and Brianna was filled with anger.

 **$LINE BREAK, BREAK$**

 _Wayne Manor: Gotham City-1 month later_

Brianna was losing her lunch once more it had been happening frequently that her mother had sent her to Dr. Leslie for some studies.

"I don't know Brianna you seem paler." Martha told her.

"It's just the flu, Mother." Brianna replied.

"I've seen those symptoms before and they weren't the flu Ms. Wayne." Alfred said. Martha turned to look at him.

"Are you implying, what I think you are?" Martha asked.

"Yes, with every sense of the word." Alfred told her.

"If both of you would enlighten me to this exciting conversation, I wouldn't mind." Brianna said.

"Brianna, I think you need to take a test." Martha said with a soft smile on her face.

"I already took some with Leslie." Brianna said.

"I think, she might have found something." Martha said, she saw her daughter's confused face. "Brianna we think you might be pregnant."

This caused Brianna's eyes to go wide and her face to go even paler.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Stark Manor: New York-2 months later_

Howard was looking into the screen and he was pissed, he had been right. He had been correct about that bastard. He stood from his chair and printed out all the information he had gathered knowing that Antonia wouldn't believe her otherwise. He walked into the kitchen to see Steve looking at Antonia with worry in his eyes.

"You don't seem well Toni." He told her.

"I'm fine Steve." Toni said trying not to puke. She had been on high alert Benjamin hadn't called her after their night together. She was under stress because of her Father and Staine. She looked up to see her Father coming her way. "Howard."

"I was right about that bastard!" Howard said almost smug.

"Howard!" Steve snapped.

"No look, I've been searching him and I was right." Howard said looking at Toni. Toni looked at the file and she opened it. she began reading the file and she was becoming paler and paler. She dropped the file and turned to the kitchen sink and puked. Steve picked up the file and began to read through it and all he felt was anger.

"Antonia?" Howard exclaimed and he seemed in shocked seeing the blood.

"Toni." Steve said and picked Toni carefully in his arms.

"The car." Howard said and Steve ran as carefully as he could as Toni had fainted in his arms.

#

Toni was frozen and was looking at the Doctor in shock.

"Happy news indeed Ms. Stark your pregnant, your boyfriend is outside worried about you, if it wasn't for his and your Father's quick thinking you would have lost the baby." The Doctor told her. "I'm going to let him in."

Toni hadn't moved and she didn't say anything until she felt her hand being touched and looked at Steve.

"Toni." He said and she did the only thing she could she cried and Steve held her.

"He lied." She said grabbing his arm and sobbing. "He lied to me, he was a fucking spy Steve, a fucking spy."

"Toni I need you to calm down or you'll harm the baby." Steve said. Toni just sobbed and Steve had no choice but to hold her close.

"Your Dad is worried." Steve told her. "Mrs. Wayne and Brianna have driven over to be with you."

"I can't do this?" Toni said.

"You can." Steve told her and touched her cheek. "I will be with you every step of the way. I won't leave you alone."

#

 _Unknown Location_

The Winter Soldier stood in the debris as the plane had crashed down and he saw the two bodies in the wreckage.

"Mission Completed." He whispered.

"Good, now we no longer have loose strings." Alexander Pierce said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINEBREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	9. Nine:Lullabies & Reporters

Nine: Lullabies Reporters

Stark Manor

Toni was looking at herself in the mirror it had been four months since she found out about Richard. She called him by his actual name. She had done research after her Dad's, she had found out his real name. Even if she wanted to hate the baby because of the man. She found that she couldn't. No matter, how it had gone she loved the little fetus growing inside her.

"Well we have five more to go." She said to no one touching the swollen belly

"Arent you suppose to be resting?" She jumped as she saw Steve standing there.

"Steve." She said. She had to admit he had been very supportive through all of this.

"I'm pregnant not invalid, you are not suppose to scare me like that." Toni said.

"You have not eaten come one, eat lunch with me." Steve said. Steve was like a duck with water helping Toni through this and it seemed normal.

"Fine, going." Toni said and walked slowly because she was sort of scare. She knew her pregnancy was a bit high risk after the almost abortion.

Wayne Manor

Brianna was working inher study making sure Wayne Enterprises was running smooth. Since she had retired Batwoman throughout her pregnancy, she was making sure her company was safe.

"You are working too hard dear." Martha said.

"I am working just fine, Mum, I took my vitamins and a break." Brianna said. She was making sure that she was taking care of herself.

"I know you are worried." Martha said. Since she couldn't be Batwoman at the moment she was making sure that nothing was happening as well.

"I will be fine Mum, just making sure my baby is taken care off."

The Daily Planet

"You are going to travel to Gotham." Perry told Clark leaving a packet on his desk. Clark opened the packet and saw a seemingly familiar face.

"Brianna Wayne?" He asked.

"Yes, Lois does not want to take care of this interview."

" Why would I, it's a rich girl that got knocked up and so did her best friend. It's just a rich girls pact." Lois comment being really offensive but many believed that. That Brianna and Toni had gotten. Pregnant as a pact.

"I dont think that's true." Clark said. He didn't want to believe that his childhood sweetheart would do such a thing.

"That's for you to find out, Miss Wayne is still working and will be at the Gotham Gala, you will attend." Perry told him.

"Good luck, Smallville you will need it with the Gotham Princess." Lois said.

"Why does she hate Miss Wayne so much?" He asked no one in particular.

"You haven't seen the interview, have you?" Cat asked him

"What interview?"

"Lois interviewed Miss Wayne a year ago, Lois touched on her Fathers Murder and the fact that she may be letting him down with her birthday stunt, she walked out of the interview."

"Everyone knows people dont talk about Mr. Wayne." Clark said.

"Well Lane didn't get the memo." Cat said to him.

"You sound defensive Smallville, trust me you will be disappointed." Lois told him.

Gotham City Gala

Steve was trying not to move the tie that was around his neck.

"Just take it off." Toni said.

"It would ruin. Miss Potts hard work." Steve told her with a smile. They both look like a beautiful young couple. He was wearing a black suit and Toni was wearing a dark red suit that showed her stomach beautifully.

"I'm glad you could make it." They both turned to Brianna who was wearing a long sleeve dress.

"Well I wouldn't miss the party." Toni said with a wink. Steve the past few months had been privy to the inside jokes of the woman. He had also walked in on some of their plans to terrorize the paparazzi. It was incredible.

"Well the tongues will be gagging." Brianna said. "With our suppose pact."

Steve was annoyed at this, he had heard the rumors and it shocked him. He suppose because he knew, what happened with Toni and that Brianna had lost a man close to her.

"The Captain is giving his disappointing look. Let's go dance Steve." Toni said.

Steve took her to dance and Toni looked at him with worry.

"Dont worry Steve it's something we are use too." Toni told him.

"It is still not right, Antonia." Steve told her and didn't that just made a shiver run down her spine.

On the other side Brianna was looking at the Gala with accomplishment in her mind.

"Miss Wayne, can we have a word." She turn to look for the voice. When she looked up it was to a man with glasses and a familiar face.

"How can I help you?" She asked with a smile.

"Clark Kent for the Daily Planet." He said and she froze for a bit. There was no way, but she hadn't kept in contact since they were teens.

"So you became a reporter instead of a Doctor." Brianna said and covered her mouth since she said it out loud. Clark laughed.

"Its good to see you again Brianna." Clark said. He still couldn't believe it. She looked beautiful like this and it reminded him of the girl he knew.

"Wait you said Daily Planet." Brianna said. "They didn't sent Lane this time, so they know you and I are known to each other?"

"Yes, i heard she was rude about your Dad which sounds a lot like Miss Lane when she is trying to find the truth. No they dont."

"Well Toni is here as well." Brianna told him.

"Yes, I saw her dancing with Captain Rogers." Clark told him.

"So let's make your life easier, what do you want to know?" Brianna said.

"Well, how about a dance?" Clark said and he felt so bold.

"Very well." Brianna said. They both moved to the dance floor.

"Well isn't that interesting." Howard said looking at his daughter and Steve.

"Dont tell me your surprise." Martha said.to him.

"I had a feeling," Howard told her.

"Will you dissapprove?" Martha asked him.

"I think I would prefer him over anybody else with Antonia." Howard told her the truth because it was

"Oh here comes trouble." She said and she was right Cristopher Hart was walking toward Toni and Steve with a look in his eyes that wouldn't bring great things.

Brianna and Clark were dancing and he didn't have to be clumsy with her because she wouldn't believe it. He could hear the heartbeat of the child, it sounded healthy.

"I'll give you the interview, so you dont ger in trouble." Brianna told him.

"Always trying to get me out of trouble." He said.

"One of us has to." Brianna said. She was going to say something else but she felt Clark's arm come protectively around her and she wondered the reason until she saw someone at their feet.

"What?" Brianna said and looked up to see Steve with a look she had never seen him before with.

"It seems Mr. Hart forgot to be a gentleman." Clark told her with a look of disgust.

"I should go check on Toni." Brianna told him.

"I think the Captain needs some alone time with her." Brianna noticed both Toni and Steve leave to a secluded area.

"Steve, what was that?"

"That was teaching a man not to cross the line." Steve told her. He still felt anger at the words that came out of his mouth.

"He is still angry I broke it off without getting what he wanted."

"It isn't right and dont tell me it is." Steve told her.

"Is something Brianna and I deal with."

"My dame is not going to suffer that and least of all our baby." Steve told her. Toni looked at him

"Steve.."

"No, I dont care who the father is Antonia, your baby is just as much mine as she is yours. I told you we are together in this." He said and leaned down to give her a kiss, that she returned and deepened.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Toni asked.

"I have a feeling." Steve told her


	10. Relationships & Cribs Part I

**Ten: Relationships & Cribs I **

_**Stark Manor**_

Toni was sitting on the couch eating a snack while Steve was in-front of her in his sketch pad. She had to admit this was one of the few moments she like. He was telling her of his pass and it was something that she enjoyed.

"My Ma was worried I wouldn't make it." He told her.

"I really wish I would have met your Mum." Toni said, and she meant it.

"I think she would have loved you." Steve told her. He knew he was right about that; his Mum would have enjoyed having a daughter-in-law that called him out on things he did.

"Steve!" Toni said with wide eyes and reached for his hand. He touched her stomach lightly and felt the kick.

"Toni." He said with a smile and the babe kicked again.

"He or she likes your voice." She said with a smile and Steve laughed.

"Is that so." Steve said with a soft voice. "You like Daddies voice." Toni looked at him and let some tears come down and he cleaned them up.

"I think she loves it." She told him.

"I love you Antonia." He whispered, and she knew she could say it without being afraid.

"I love you too." She said.

 _ **Gotham City**_

Brianna smiled as she was in one of the museums, she was waiting for someone.

"Well you look beautiful." She turned to see Clark standing there.

"I thought you wanted your interview." Brianna said.

"How about lunch?" He asked her.

"We can agree to that." Brianna said with a smile and put her arm through his.

"Well I might not know much of Gotham, but I know of this little secluded cafe I believe you might like." He told her. "How are you feeling."

"Well on getting tired a bit more, the baby is active, somethings it kicks my insides." She told him. Clark clocked his head to the side and heard the heartbeat of the baby and he smiled.

"How's your Mother?" Clark asked her.

"Over the moon with Toni and I having babies, she is just waiting on those tests, so she can start buying clothes." Briana said with a smile. "How is yours?"

"She is tired and dealing with the farm." He told her.

"Well it seems my Mom is very interested in meeting yours once more." Brianna said.

"I think she would enjoy it, she still has that picture with your parents in our home." Clark told her.

"That is nice." Brianna said with a soft smile.

Metropolis- A Few Months Later

Clark was writing one of the articles of the Daily Planet. He didn't expect the hurricanes coming his way. The room felt as Lois came toward him with another article.

"So Smallville, did you have a good weekend?"

"It was fine Lois." He said with a smile. He was keeping his ear pealed for both Brianna and Toni. He was more focus on Brianna as she was in her 8th month and closer to giving birth. They had gone shopping a few weeks ago. He hadn't meant to but the toyman had cause damage and he had been getting near Gotham it was his duty as Superman to protect the world, even if he met the robot of Batwoman telling him to get out. He couldn't see, who it was the woman had led in the suit.

"Well I would say so." She said with bitterness in her voice and smacked the article in his desk. Clark looked at it and saw both him and Brianna having ice cream in the park.

"Why didn't you tell us you were dating the Spoiled Princess of Gotham."

"What I do outside does not concern you." Clark said getting protective of Brianna.

"I'm trying to protect you Smallville you are just going to be disappointed." Lois said.

"You don't know her?"

"Do you?" Lois countered.

"I've known her for much longer than anyone." He said and that's when he heard it the small scream of Brianna. "Now I have to go." He said as he heard his phone vibrate and it was Mrs. Wayne with the news

Gotham Hospital

Brianna had been in the hospital for 4 hours getting contractions and waiting to give birth.

"You are doing great Bri." Martha said with a smile.

"Did it hurt this bad?" Brianna said.

"It's going to be worth it." Martha said. "Now Toni said she and Steve are coming. So is Clark."

"He is?" Brianna asked.

"Yes, he asked me to contact him the moment I happened, and I did."

"Mum." Brianna said letting her know not to get ideas.

"I know, but I really like him."

#

Clark arrived at Gotham Hospital and Martha was waiting outside with Alfred.

"Brianna?" He asked.

"She inside." Martha said giving him the suit to change.

"Thank you." He said.

"Oh, and Clark?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He said.

"When you get your act together know that I approve." Martha said with a smile. Clark blushed at the implication.


	11. Relationships & Cribs Part II

**Eleven: Relationships & Cribs II **

Brianna held her new baby girl in her arms and she was smiling.

"She is beautiful Bri." she looked up to see Clark smiling at her and the baby touching her cheek gently.

"Thank you for coming." Brianna told him. She knew or part of her told her that Clark was familiar. Heck, she knew he was familiar. For both of them to fall so fast.

"You know, I would always be here." Clark told her. She kept wondering, why at this moment someone came to mind.

"Clark...I."

"Ria, have you thought of a name?" He asked her. This kind of did a double jump in her heart.

"Ria?" She asked.

"If you don't.. ."

"It's fine, at least someone isn't touching my butt this time." She said and her eyes widened, she wasn't the only one.

"Briana, we will talk later after you name the baby." Clark said with a smile.

"Is that so Kent." she said with a smile and Clark moved a gave her kiss, which she returned.

"Nice, kissing in front of the child." They both pulled apart to see Toni and Steve standing there.

"Toni." She said.

"Now, let see my goddaughter because I call dibs." Toni said with a smile moving closer.

"What is her name?" Steve asked as he pulled Mrs. Wayne inside.

"Yes, have you thought of a name for my darling granddaughter." Martha asked.

"Yes, her name is Rachel Maria Wayne." Brianna said and Toni for the few moments in her life started to cry.

"You didn't...I'm really honored Bri." Toni said.

"I think, she would have been honored." they turned to see Howard standing there with watered eyes.

"Can I hold her now?" Martha said.

"Of course Mom." Brianna said passing the baby over to her Mom.

"It's good to see you Clark." Steve said with a smile. He wasn't stupid, he knew exactly who Clark was, he may hide from most of the populace but he wasn't just anyone.

"You too Captain." Clark said with a smile. He knew they both had met when Steve had gone on a mission for SHIELD before he retired after the Agent Parker debacle, he didn't want to associate with the group that hurt his future wife.

"Oh, she is pretty." Toni said.

#

A Week Later

Clark and Brianna were in the living room of Wayne Manor, when Clark brought it up.

"What were you doing in there Bri?" he asked.

"I think the same thing as you, trying to find myself." Brianna told him.

"Did you?"

"Yes, did you?" She asked.

"Yes, I hadn't expected to see you." he told her.

"Neither do I." Brianna told him.

"It doesn't change, what I feel about does make it better." He said kissing her.

"Is that so?" Brianna asked. Clark just kissed her again.

Two Months Later

Howard and Toni were working together, something was bothering them both.

"Are you certain?" Toni asked.

"I've known the man too long not to figure out that he has other plans Antonia." Howard told her.

"But he is my godfather." Antonia said.

"I know, but I dont, I tend to not keep an eye on him." Howard said.

"Okay." Toni said and moved, she been feeling pains the past few hours. She felt a real big one a double over a bit.

"Master Stark, can I suggest calling Captain Roger's to take Miss Stark to the hospital?" Jarvis said.

"What do you…" Howard did not finish as he heard the tell tale of the broken water.

"Steve!" Howard screamed. He walked over to Toni and was so careful with her.

"Did you forget he is out?" Toni asked.

"Damn." Howard said and moved outside getting his phone out to speed dial.

"Howard I'm on my way." Steve answered on first ring and Howard could hear him in his bike ready.

"He is meeting us over there." Howard said as he helped Toni inside the car. "I should call Martha or she is going to kill me."

He drove Toni to the hospital and he was really nervous. It worried him, driving is the reason they got Happy.

"Oh god." Toni said.

#

Steve was with Toni holding her and their daughter. The pregnancy had been a hard one.

"I know, what Brianna felt."

"Is that so." Steve asked.

"Yes." Tony said, she was kind of surprised that her baby was sort of blond.

"She looks beautiful."

The rest of the family had gone in, Brianna, Martha and Clark.

"I believe its it's time, I see her don't you?" Howard asked kind of timid. He knew that he hadn't been a great Father, but he would change.

"Come meet your Granddaughter, Dad." Toni said.

Howard held the baby so close and smile down at her.

"What is her name?" Martha asked.

"Well after so many names, I finally decided on one." Toni said.

"What is it?" Brianna asked.

"Penelope Sarah Stark-Rogers." Toni said and Steve smiled.

"I think my Ma would have been proud." Steve said with a smile


End file.
